Odiando el amor
by Yukii
Summary: Oneshot. 'Todo el mundo piensa que somos tan buenos amigos. Pues se equivocan...' Autora:oOKeairaoO [Shônen ai: Hiei&Kurama]


¿Sorprendidas de verme por aquí de nuevo? No más que yo, os lo aseguro. Si la semana pasada me hubiesen dicho que hoy estaría publicando una traducción de un fic de YYH, me habría reído ante tal afirmación. Pero mira, el otro día me dio por ahí y me puse a traducir. También lo echaba de menos, por supuesto :-)

La traducción, como podréis ver, es de Keaira, una de las mejores autoras que el fanfiction ha tenido, y una de mis autoras preferidas. Por eso, ya que estoy un poco descolgada de los fics ingleses de YYH y no conozco nada mejor... he decidido volver con uno de los suyos.

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

* * *

**Odiando el amor**

(Hating Love)

Autora:oOKeairaoO

* * *

Le odio.

Todo el mundo piensa que somos tan buenos amigos. Pues se equivocan. Nunca antes tuve amigos, y estoy segurísimo de que no tengo ninguno ahora.

Realmente le odio. Así es. Su necesidad de perfección. Su sedoso pelo rojo, tan suave; el modo en que cae en cascada sobre sus hombros y enmarca su rostro. Su hermoso rostro, formado tan perfectamente, con esos ojos terriblemente verdes creando el equilibrio justo entre calma deliberada y poder apenas controlado.

Ésa es otra cosa que odio. Su belleza. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan hermoso? Odio cómo mis ojos le siguen, contra mi voluntad, cuando se mueve. Su elegancia. Ni un solo movimiento desaprovechado o involuntario. Nunca tropieza.

Odio su fachada humana, porque parezco ser el único que ve que todo es una actuación. No puedes cambiar el estilo de vida que has llevado durante mil años, en quince. Esas cosas no pasan. Sigue siendo el Youko en todos los aspectos. Todavía jugando a sus juegos. ¿Todo eso con Yusuke y el Reikai Tantei? Sólo es un juego para él. ¿Cómo es que nadie más lo ve? **Somos** tan sólo un juego para él. Puede que no haya comprendido las reglas, pero puedo ver el juego a mi alrededor, y él lo sabe.

Odio el modo cómo me mira, esos ojos esmeralda brillando con antigua sabiduría y astucia. Y malicia. Más que otra cosa, malicia. Sabe lo que está haciendo, el juego al que está jugando, y le gusta. Eso es lo que le hace tan peligroso.

Cuando me mira, es como si mirara dentro de mí, en mi alma. ¿Cómo puede derribar cada uno de mis muros cuidadosamente colocados con una simple mirada? Descubriendo mis secretos, desafiándome a que intente llegar a los suyos.

Odio el modo en que me preocupo por él. A veces, cuando estoy observando, incapaz de ayudarle cuando está atrapado en la lucha, creo que contengo la respiración todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando ambos luchamos, no puedo concentrarme. Estoy demasiado preocupado por él o demasiado ocupado observándole.

Odio ver que parece que no pueda apartar mis ojos de él, sobre todo cuando lucha. Su estilo de lucha es como un baile. Finas acrobacias y peligrosas trampas. Lo alarga, dejándose herir justo lo necesario para que sus adversarios crean que pueden ganar, cuando en realidad sólo están siendo atraídos todavía más hacia su trampa. Juega con ellos. El verlo sería escalofriante si no fuera tan hermoso.

Ahí es donde somos diferentes. A mí me gusta acabar mis luchas lo más rápido posible. Un golpe de mi katana estratégicamente colocada y todo ha acabado. ¿Por qué alargarlo tomando riesgos innecesarios?

Él lo hace porque disfruta con ello. Disfruta viendo el miedo en sus ojos cuando se dan cuenta de que han sido engañados, que realmente nunca tuvieron ninguna esperanza de ganar. Que este hermoso demonio, tan frágil en apariencia, los ha atraído a su muerte con tanta facilidad.

Verlo es horrible. ¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de mirar?

Y los demás piensan que **yo** soy el peligroso. Ellos se acercan a él, le consideran su amigo, nunca dándose cuenta del peligro al que se están exponiendo. Pero por supuesto que no se dan cuenta. Él es bueno manipulando. Ha vivido miles de años de engaño y astucia. Como he dicho, los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente.

¿Entonces por qué yo soy capaz de ver lo que está haciendo. ¿Por qué engaña a todos los demás pero yo, de algún modo, soy inmune?

Quizá quiere que lo sepa.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Soy yo parte de un juego diferente, distinto de los otros? .¿Estoy, como esas desafortunadas almas en sus luchas, siendo atraído hacia alguna clase de trampa?. ¿Una que no veré hasta que todas mis defensas estén bajadas y sea demasiado tarde para volver atrás?

El pensarlo hace que me estremezca. Porque ahora sé que es verdad. Está jugando conmigo. Atrayéndome hacia algo. Sólo que no sé qué es.

Digo que le odio. Y así es. De verdad.

Pero aun así, tarde en la noche, me encuentro en ese maldito árbol delante de su ventana, observándole mientras duerme. Aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Preocuparme por él. Cuidar de él.

Jamás en mi vida me he preocupado de nadie excepto de mi hermana. ¿Entonces por qué este estúpido kitsune tiene tal efecto en mí?

Creo que eso es lo que más odio.

Odio amarle.

* * *

Siento que no sea más largo, pero si os portáis bien, quizá una servidora vuelva y todo :P 

No, es broma, dependerá del tiempo del que disponga (y las ganas, of course).


End file.
